Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of operating systems and, more particularly, to a persistent file replacement mechanism.
Software maintenance procedures typically update/replace an older version of software and associated files to yield a most current version of the software and the associated files. Performing software maintenance such as installing software products, executing software patches, and reinstalling/rejecting software products can cause existing older versions of the files to be lost, previous patches to be overwritten or replaced, etc.